gunclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vapor Snake
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gun Club Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey, nice work with the wiki. We can make this good! Awesome wiki man, i like it! It would seem I am forced to contact you here As I have been blocked on World War II wiki by yet another abuse of admin powers by your admin JAF1999. I find the fact that I was blocked for reporting abuse by administrator on Nukapedia wiki extremely offensive and expect to see action taken in removal of his ability to abuse admin rights on the wiki. This is an issue I would like to handle without having to take this to Community Central and at the very least have my talk page unblocked on World War II wiki so I can respond there. Message 19:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :And upon further inspection it would seem he has also blocked YuriKaslov for reporting the vandalization by his hands at MoH Wiki. Along with defacing the page of your other admin Sascha Kreiger and banning us all with an expiration of indefinite. Message 19:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) User:polito012 Hi vapor I've been editing your wiki at least once a week, but sometimes I find locked pages and I can't edit them so I wanna know if you could make me an administrator or something like that, i'd be really grateful.